


The Other Guy

by BallroomQueen



Series: Emma and Anton [13]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BallroomQueen/pseuds/BallroomQueen
Summary: Anton gets jealous when Emma starts hanging out with a new crew member from the EastEnders set.
Relationships: Emma Barton/Anton Du Beke
Series: Emma and Anton [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591159
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but the end of the term is coming up and so I'm very busy with exams and so on. But I promise that I will try to update more reguarly.

After a long day of work, Emma tidied up her dressing room when a voice behind her said, “Knock, Knock.”

Emma spun around, a big smile on her face as her eyes landed on her boyfriend. “Anton!” she shrieked, throwing herself into his arms.

Anton had been gone the past week, visiting dance schools with Erin in Northern England, and giving dance lessons to raise money for charity. Emma had missed Anton dearly and for the first time since they got together, she realised how accustomed she had grown to coming home to him after work.

Anton wrapped his arms around Emma, pulling her tightly against him. He kissed her hairline before saying, “Hello, darling.”

Emma buried her face in his neck. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Anton replied.

Emma disengaged herself from Anton and looked up at him, her hands placed on his shoulders. Anton smiled as he put one hand gently on her cheek, lightly driving with his thumb over her skin. Then he leaned in, kissing Emma softly. Emma melted into the kiss immediately, closing her eyes and pressing her body against his.

A few moments later, Anton ended the kiss and whispered, “Let’s go home.”

As Emma went to grab her bag, she said, “We have to talk to Letitia first and tell her she doesn’t need to drive me home.”

Emma had spent last night at Letitia’s house with a few co-workers, chatting and drinking wine and simply having a good time. Therefore, Emma drove with Letitia to work this morning and not with her own car.

“I already met Letitia on my way,” Anton said. “I told her that she didn’t need to wait for you.”

Emma smiled as she turned to face him and slipped one hand into his. “Well, then let’s drive home.” While the two walked through the hallways on their way to the parking lot, a thought crossed Emma’s mind. “Wait, how did you managed to park in the parking lot? And how did you manage to walk through the studio without someone from security?”

A small laugh escaped Anton’s lips. He squeezed her hand gently and said, “I am a familiar face to the crew of Elstree you need to know. Besides, I visited you so many times on set now that everyone who sees me knows I’m here to see my beautiful girlfriend.”

Emma’s cheeks reddened and she looked down, hair falling into her face while she bit her bottom lip. Every time Anton complimented her, she got a bit shy amid the warm feeling of happiness that filled her body. Anton simply pulled Emma into his side, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her hairline.

* * *

After dinner, Emma and Anton sat down on the sofa to watch a bit of telly. During a commercial break, Emma’s phone beeped. When she checked it, the corner of her mouth raised into a smile.

“Something funny?” Anton asked.

“Letitia sent some pictures from last night,” Emma answered.

Anton smirked as he leaned closer. “Am I allowed to take part in the fun?”

Emma pushed her phone in his hands while standing up. “I’m back in a moment.”

She walked away from the sofa, heading to the toilet. While Anton swiped through the many pictures sent by Letitia, wondering why on earth women always had to take so many pictures, he suddenly stopped when a photograph caught his attention. It showed Emma smiling brightly into the camera. But it was not his girlfriend’s loving smile that caught his attention. No, it was the gentleman that sat next to her, having one arm wrapped around Emma. It was a gentleman whose face Anton did not recognise.

When Emma returned, she settled next to Anton again and asked, “Lovely pictures don’t you think?”

“They’re beautiful,” Anton answered absentminded. Then he turned the phone around, showing the display to Emma, and asked, “Who’s this gentleman?”

Emma took the phone from Anton while answering, “That’s Matthew. He’s part of the camera crew.”

“You’ve never mentioned him before,” Anton said.

“Yes, that’s probably because he is new,” Emma pointed out.

Anton raised an eyebrow. “Why haven’t you told me that he was there too?”

“Haven’t I? I thought I did.” Emma put her phone on the table and shrugged. “Probably slipped my mind. But you know how I am, Anton. I’m very forgetful about everything that doesn’t involve learning lines.”

Anton still eyed her suspiciously. “Yeah, I’m sure that’s what’s happened.”

Ignoring Anton’s last remark, Emma turned to face him, one hand slowly driving over his chest. “You know, it’s getting late. Why don’t we head upstairs?” Emma suggested with a smirk.

Emma rose to her feet and turned around to walk up the stairs. Anton watched her walk away, her hips moving sensuously and arousing him instantly. Anton cast away any remaining thought about this Matthew guy as he raced up the stairs to catch up with Emma.


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew had completely slipped from Anton’s mind until he stepped through his home’s front door a few days later and was greeted with the sight of Emma and Matthew sitting in the garden. Anton had the perfect view on them through the big glass doors, watching how Emma laughed, one hand covering her mouth while throwing her head back. It was a sight Anton usually loved, but now it filled him with a feeling of…resentment? He was not sure what exactly it was he was feeling. All he knew was that he wanted the scene in front of him to stop.

Anton marched through the living room and opened the sliding door, stepping out on the patio and saying, “Hello, darling.”

Emma instantly turned away from Matthew and looked at her boyfriend. “Hi, darling! You’re already back?”

“Well, I said I would be back at around five pm, and it’s ten past five.” Anton slowly walked up to where Emma and Matthew were seated, stepping into the shade provided by the sunshade. “So I guess I’m right on time.”

“Oh, time just flew by!” Emma exclaimed. She pointed at Matthew and said, “Anton, this is Matthew, a new camera man on the set.” Then she pointed at Anton. “Matthew, this is my lovely boyfriend Anton.”

Matthew rose to his feet and stretched his hand out. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Anton shook his hand and greeted, “Hello.”

Emma stood up and placed one hand on Anton’s upper arm. “Why don’t you join us? I just wanted to get myself another glass of water. Do you want something to drink too?”

“Water would be nice, thanks,” Anton answered.

He sat down opposite of Matthew and looked him over. Matthew was young, maybe in his early thirties, had short blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He was tanned and wore a white shirt that gripped tightly to his body, indicating a muscular build. Matthew also had a tattoo, three stars on the side of his neck leading up to his left ear. All in all, he was an attractive man. Something that annoyed Anton.

“Emma told me you had been gone the past week to raise money for charity,” Matthew began after moments of silence. “How was it?”

“It was great. I love dancing with Erin, my professional dance partner.” Anton eyed Matthew before saying, “I heard that you were at Letitia’s house a few nights ago.”

“Yes, Emma asked me to come along. She said it would be a great way to get to know the EastEnders cast. I haven’t been working at the set for an awfully long time you see.”

Anton raised an eyebrow. “Emma invited you?”

Matthew nodded. “Yes. I found it extremely nice of her; usually actors don’t pay much attention to the people working behind the camera.”

“Yeah, Emma is a lovely person,” Anton replied, trying to sound enthusiastic. In reality, his body and mind were flooded with a feeling of…jealousy? Anton quickly discarded that thought when he heard Emma coming back outside.

Emma put the two glasses of water on the table before she sat down next to Anton.

“Thank you, darling,” Anton said as he took a sip from his glass.

“You’re welcome.” Emma looked at him and said, “I invited Matthew to stay for dinner. I hope that’s alright.”

Anton looked at Matthew and eventually forced himself to smile. “Sounds great!”

A big smile appeared on Emma’s face and she immediately picked up the conversation she had with Matthew before Anton had arrived. All the while, Anton observed the two, his resentful feeling growing bigger with every passing minute.

* * *

That night, Anton was the first to be ready for bed. He sat on the bed in his pyjama while Emma was still in the attached bathroom. Anton stared in the direction of the bathroom, debating with himself whether to ask what was on his mind all evening. On the one hand, he wanted to talk to Emma about Matthew. On the other hand, he did not want to get into an argument. But Anton felt he was getting himself into one when he asked; and honestly, there were so many things brewing in him.

Since Emma had left the bathroom door open, Anton eventually said, “Why didn’t you tell me you were going to meet up with Matthew today?”

“It was a spontaneous idea,” Emma answered from the bathroom.

“Aha.” After a moment’s silence Anton questioned, “And why didn’t you tell me it was you who invited Matthew to come to Letitia’s house the other night?”

Emma stepped into the bedroom, dressed in a pair of red pyjama trousers and a white top. “I didn’t mention it because it is irrelevant.” She stepped closer to the bed. “Why are you asking all those questions?”

“I’m just curious. It seems like you and Matthew are really good friends, yet I only found out about him by accident,” Anton said.

“I would have told you about him,” Emma replied. “But I’m sorry that I had other things in mind on the night my boyfriend returned from a week-long trip.”

“Would you?” Anton questioned.

Emma settled down on the bed beside him, slipping under the blanket. She stared at him with a blank expression. “Pardon me?” Before Anton had the chance to answer, Emma exclaimed, “Are you seriously saying I didn’t tell you about Matthew on purpose? Why would I do that?”

“You tell me,” Anton said.

Emma huffed. “I can’t believe it!” She turned around on her left side, with her back facing Anton. “This is the end of the conversation. Good night.”

Anton looked at Emma for a moment while shaking his head, angry at himself. He knew this was going to end in an argument. He sighed while lying down on his back, staring up at the ceiling, his mind too wound up from thinking about Matthew.

This was the first time he and Emma went to bed angry at each other. And Anton did not like it at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Anton’s reward for questioning Emma about Matthew had been the silent treatment, and it took him many apologies and a self-cooked dinner before Emma talked to him again. Wanting to avoid another argument, Anton decided to push Matthew away from his mind; which turned out to be harder than he thought. Because, how do you avoid thinking about someone when the person in question was always around?

It seemed to Anton that whenever he turned around, Matthew was right behind him. When he visited Emma during work she was usually chatting with Matthew, he was often sitting in their living room or patio when Anton arrived back home, and Emma constantly talked about him. ‘Matthew said that, Matthew did that,’ and so on. By now Anton had reached the point that he wanted to growl in frustration when he heard his name.

When Friday came along, the end of a long and busy week, Anton could not stand it anymore. Every waking thought he had was wasted on Matthew and he felt the need to talk to somebody. So Anton called up Erin and invited her to a cup of coffee in their favourite café; they had spent many training breaks there during their active competing time. And after more than twenty years of dancing together, Anton regarded Erin as his confidant.

He had arrived first at the café, sitting down and ordering a cup as well as a slice of cake while waiting for Erin. Just when his order arrived, so did Erin, who walked up to him with her usual big smile.

Anton rose to his feet and hugged her while she said, “Hey Anton! How are you?”

“I’m fine, thanks. How are you?” he asked as they sat down.

“I’m fine too.” A waitress came over and Erin ordered the same as Anton. Then she turned to him and said, “First things first: Ewan asked me to ask you if he could stay with you for a few days this summer break.”

“Of course he can!” Anton exclaimed. “He always stays at my place for some time in the summer. I thought that goes without saying.”

Not having children on his own made Anton even more attached to his godson, and he often spent afternoons or weekends with Erin’s almost six-year-old son. And during summer break he had Ewan over for a week or sometimes even longer, giving his parents a chance to spend some time alone together.

“Ewan knows that, but he thought you might have things planned with Emma this year,” Erin explained. “Speaking of Emma, I was surprised that you called me. I thought you said she only had to work till midday and that you wanted to enjoy the afternoon with her?”

Anton sighed as he drove with his hands over his face. “That’s why I called you. I need to get a few things off my chest.”

Erin raised an eyebrow. “That doesn’t sound good. What’s wrong, Anton?”

“Ever since we got back from our charity tour, Emma is spending a lot of time with a new camera man from EastEnders. Matthew. She’s often talking to him when I visit her on work, I often meet him when I come home, and she’s talking about him. A lot,” Anton explained. “And yes, I wanted to spend the afternoon with her, but she had other plans,” he added bitterly.

“Let me guess: spending the time with Matthew?” When Anton merely nodded, Erin asked, “Are you thinking Emma is cheating on you with him?”

“No!” Anton exclaimed. “Emma would never do something like that, but…,” his voice trailed off. He sighed again before saying, “To be honest, I don’t know what to think anymore. All I know is that whenever I see him or hear his name, I get this annoyed feeling in my stomach. Almost like resentment.”

Erin could not help but to smirk. “You are jealous, Anton Du Beke.”

Anton rolled his eyes. “Of course I’m jealous! How am I supposed to compete with a tanned and handsome looking guy in his thirties?”

“Why do men always think they have to compete against someone who is friends with their girlfriend?” Erin questioned rhetorically. “Ever thought Emma might not see an attractive man when she’s looking at Matthew, but simply a friend?”

“Then why is she spending so much time with him?”

“Have you asked her that?” Erin asked.

“I did. And she was not pleased. Took me three days to get her speaking to me again,” Anton replied.

Erin grinned again. “Anton, I know you very well. And if you are not happy about something, you are usually not the most sensitive person in approaching it. How did you ask her? Have you told her how you felt or have you thrown around accusations?”

Anton thought back to the argument and when he realized that Erin was right, he sheepishly looked down at the cup of coffee in his hands. “I might have accused her of not telling me about Matthew on purpose.”

“See, no wonder Emma got angry. You have to tell her how you feel,” Erin said.

“And how do I do that?” Anton questioned.

“By being sensitive. You must make it clear to Emma that you don’t accuse her of infidelity, but that you are jealous about her spending so much time to Matthew. You have to tell her that you are feeling insecure and that she isn’t at fault. Because if you do that, the conversation will just end in another argument,” Erin illustrated. “Alright?”

After a moment of thinking, Anton nodded. “Alright. I’m gonna talk to her about Matthew tonight.”

A warm smile found its way on Erin’s face. “Now, let’s finish our cups and then go back to my house. Peter’s at work and Ewan won’t stop annoying me about wanting to play football. I’m sure he would enjoy playing it with his godfather. And I’m sure it would cheer up his godfather too.”


	4. Chapter 4

Anton had spent the rest of the afternoon at Erin’s place playing football with his godson Ewan. He stayed for dinner as well after having received a text from Emma, saying that she would have dinner with Matthew, Letitia, and Kellie. Erin had immediately spotted Anton's disappointment and frustration when he read the text and figured he would feel better if he was not alone. Now he sat on the sofa in his living room and waited for Emma to come home. Anton grew more nervous with every passing minute, fearing another argument yet also feeling the strong need to finally tell her how he felt.

At last he heard a key turning in the door. Anton looked in the direction of the front door and saw Emma stepping into the house, a big smile on her face.

“Hi darling!” Emma greeted as she took of her shoes. “How was your day?”

“It was fine. I was at Erin’s house and played football with Ewan,” Anton said. “How was your day, love?”

Emma walked over to him and settled next to Anton on the sofa, giving him a kiss before answering. “It was great! I went to a spa with Letitia, Kellie, and Matthew, and I never felt so relaxed! My back is feeling much better now.”

“That’s good to hear,” Anton said, grabbing Emma’s hand and gently stroking it with his thumb.

He stared at her small hand in his as he pondered how to start the conversation about Matthew he desperately needed to have with Emma. She felt that there was something on his mind, but by now Emma knew that it was best to wait until Anton started speaking, knowing that he was sorting his thoughts when he was silent. Eventually, Anton looked up and into her blue eyes.

“Emma, the past few days I kept thinking about something.”

Emma placed her other hand on his thigh and smiled softly. “What’s on your mind?”

“Matthew,” Anton answered.

Emma stared at him, a questioning look on her face. “Why are you thinking about him?”

Anton sighed and glanced down again, trying to find the right words. Emma saw that he was struggling and therefore she tenderly touched his cheek, making him look back at her.

“Hey, whatever it is, feel free to say it. I promise I won’t be angry.”

A small smile appeared on his face. Anton thought for a moment and then began to explain, “I’m happy that you found a good friend in Matthew. I really am. But you spend a lot of time with him, and whenever you are with him or speak about him, I can’t help but feeling jealous.”

“Jealous?” Emma asked.

Anton nodded. “I know that it’s all in my head, but I talked to Erin today and she said I should tell you how I feel. I don’t want you to think that I accuse you of anything, but whenever I hear you talking about him you seem so happy, and when I see you two together I see a bright sparkle in your eyes. And it makes me compare myself to Matthew.”

He stopped and looked at Emma, checking for any sign of anger. But the only thing Anton could spot was compassion. He squeezed her hand gently and laughed a bit.

“And let’s be honest: there is no way I can keep up with him. He is handsome, young, well-toned. And I’m a dancer in his fifties who had a hair transplant after starting to lose it and dyes it black because he can’t cope with seeing it turn grey.” Anton looked at Emma and said, “I don’t want you to think that I accuse you of anything. But that’s just how I feel.”

He waited for Emma to say something, hoping that she would not be angry but slightly expecting it. After a few moments of silence, Emma’s facial expression turned soft as she put her hand on his cheek again.

“You are wrong, Anton. There is now way Matthew can keep up with you. And when I look at you, I don’t see an old guy with a hair transplant, I see an incredibly attractive man. I see a man who is sexy and sure of himself, who is well-trained but not an appallingly muscle-bound hunk. But more importantly, when I look at you, I see the man I want spend the rest of my life with. Because you are everything a girl could want. Because you make me feel loved.”

Anton was touched by Emma’s loving words, feeling a lump in his throat. He pulled her closer and placed his lips on hers, hoping to show Emma how much he loved her. When they eventually broke apart, Emma started driving with her fingers through his hair.

“And I’m sorry if I spent too much time with Matthew or if I talked too much about him. I guess I was just excited because of this new friendship,” Emma said.

But Anton shook his head. “You’ve done nothing to apologize for. You have every right to spend time with your friends.”

“But still, I did spend most of the past week with him and not with you. And I’m sorry if it made you feel left out. Just promise me that you talk to me the next time you feel unhappy. No matter the reason. Alright?”

“Alright,” Anton said.

Emma smiled and placed her head on his shoulder, cuddling close to him. Anton wrapped his arm around her shoulder, kissing her hairline.

“Tomorrow is Saturday, isn’t it?” Emma asked after a while.

“Yes. Why?”

She looked up to him, a grin on her face. “Maybe I could accompany you to the golf club. You know, to have another golf lesson with the best teacher in the world.”

Anton returned her grin and said, “I think that can be arranged.”

* * *

_ Two weeks later _

It was a Saturday evening and most of the EastEnders’ cast and crew members were gathered at the house of one of the producers who celebrated his birthday. Naturally, Emma had brought Anton along.

After about half an hour, someone tapped Emma on the shoulder. The corners of her mouth raised into a smile as she turned around and seeing Matthew standing in front of her.

“Hi Matthew!” she greeted, instantly hugging him.

Matthew returned the hug, saying, “Hello Emma.” When they broke apart, he turned to Anton and stretched his hand out. “Hello Anton.”

Anton quickly glanced at Emma before looking at Matthew, grabbing his hand with a smile on his face. “Hello Matthew. Good to see you. How are you?”

Emma placed her hand on his back, happy that her boyfriend was no longer jealous at her friend.

“I’m fine, thank you,” Matthew answered. Then he pointed at the young man next to him and said, “Emma, Anton, this is Callum, my boyfriend.”

Emma immediately greeted Callum, having only seen him on pictures so far. Anton shook the man’s hand too, baffled by the revelation that Matthew was gay. Because so far, Emma had not mentioned it to him. Soon enough, Matthew and Callum left to say hello to the rest of the party guests, leaving Emma and Anton behind.

As soon as the two men were gone, Emma smirked at Anton, not able to suppress a giggle.

“You didn’t tell me on purpose,” Anton pointed out, a smile appearing on his face too.

“Well, you see, it was funnier to see you get jealous,” Emma said, making them both laugh. When they eventually stopped, she added, “I’m glad that you and Matthew are getting along now.”

“Me too,” Anton said. “But still, you could have told me that he is gay. That would have saved me a lot of worrying.”

“But where’s the fun in that?” 


End file.
